Power distribution units (PDU) have long been widely utilized throughout industry to distribute power to one or more associated electronic devices. These PDUs often have a housing, a power input for delivering power to the housing, one or more power outlets mounted in the housing for distribution of power from the input to other electronic units, and a variety of other options for monitoring or control of the PDU, components of the PDU, its associated electronic equipment, and their environment. Thus, PDUs have long been provided in a wide variety of configurations, with differing housings, numbers of outlets, power capabilities, and other features depending on the needs of the customer or the differing applications for PDUs.
Typically, however, each type of PDU in the prior art has been designed to be manufactured in one particular configuration or at least with relatively few options for varying the configuration of the PDU. Thus, each type of PDU in the prior art is typically manufactured with a substantial number of components that are custom designed and manufactured for that type of PDU. Examples of such custom designed and manufactured components include internal PDU wiring, PDU housings and housing apertures, electrical outlets, fuse assemblies, metering displays, power input assemblies, and network communication assemblies.
Once assembled by a manufacturer, many aspects of prior art PDUs typically cannot be readily modified or upgraded in order to accommodate different applications or allow for replacement with existing or improved components.